La locura del dragón
by okami no fairy
Summary: Erza se ha mudado a un pequeño pueblo, por desgracia lo que parecía un buen lugar se transforma en una pesadilla tras conocer a Natsu, algo que vive en el pueblo, y del que nadie entiende que es, ahora la joven se adentrará en la más completa locura para revelar los secretos que esconde ese lugar.
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa, para los que lean esto, este fic es algo difícil de entender, depende mucho de cómo comprendáis la historia para poder entenderla.**

 **Por otra parte este fic no interferirá en los otros que llevo a cabo, así que la fecha de actualización será la misma aún con este en curso.**

 **No digo más, si queréis leed…**

… **.**

 **Capítulo 1: El dragón imaginario**

El cielo era rojizo, y entre la penumbra los rayos de la luna iluminaban, entrecortados, la figura de un pelirosa que recorría los pasillos con tranquilidad, silbando una alegre canción.

Al pasar ante un espejo, pudo verlo, su rostro ensangrentado, su sonrisa psicópata y sus ojos desorbitados, que tenían rastros de lágrimas, un aspecto horrible, perfecto para esa noche.

\- ¿Hoy acabará, verdad...-preguntó el chico dulcemente a la cabeza que se tambaleaba peligrosamente en su mano.

...

Erza se despertó alegremente, como presidenta del consejo no se podía permitir ninguna falta en lo que a puntualidad se refería, y en el caso de la chica era algo que se le adaptaba perfectamente.

\- Buenos días-saludó Erza con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días-respondió la rubia de la misma forma.

Lucy era una atractiva joven de pelo rubio, ojos castaños y cuerpo de ensueño, además era alegre y cariñosa, y no dejaba de preocuparse por los demás.

Erza apreciaba a Lucy como una hermana, ya que, cuando la pelirroja se mudó a este lugar alejado de toda civilización, la rubia no tardó en hablar con ella y ayudarla a adaptarse.

\- ¿Te apetece ir al cine al terminar las clases Lucy?-preguntó la pelirroja sonriente, llevaba tiempo esperando a que su libro favorito fuese transformado en película.

\- Suena genial-respondió Lucy con una sonrisa-¿tú que dices **Natsu**?-preguntó la rubia con un ligero sonrojo.

Otra vez con eso, pensó Erza con una mueca de frustración, y es que, a pesar de que Lucy era casi perfecta, tenía una especie de amigo imaginario llamado **Natsu** , aun así ella insistía en que era real.

\- ¿E-Estaba aquí?-balbuceó la pelirroja algo nerviosa tratando de entender el comportamiento de la rubia.

\- Pues claro Erza, **Natsu** siempre está-anunció la rubia con una sonrisa que contrastaba con sus ojos repletos de locura.

Erza decidió callar, no sabía cómo responder a esa mirada.

...

La pelirroja abrió la casi derruida puerta, el lugar estaba polvoriento, y lleno de cajas, a pesar de eso, en medio de la sala, había un sofá algo maltrecho, enfrente de una carcomida mesa.

Erza se apresuró a abrir las ventanas, dejando que la luz entrase iluminando el lugar, a la vez que el polvo salía disparado por el ventanal.

La pelirroja volvió a echar un vistazo por la sala, quizás con algunos arreglos este lugar podría aprovecharse.

\- No es un mal lugar-dijo una voz apareciendo a lado de Erza.

La pelirroja tragó saliva, ignorando su instinto permaneció quieta, inmóvil, sin duda esas estúpidas leyendas empezaban a afectarla, pues había sentido a **Natsu** justo a su lado.

...

Su primer día no había ido mal, incluso había conocido a su primera amiga, una chica llamada Lucy _, un pelirosa se cruzó en su camino_ , Erza esbozó una sonrisa, quizás en este lugar, podría labrarse otro tipo de reputación, aunque lo dudaba, su mayor virtud era el imponerse a los demás, pensar eso la hizo reír.

\- ¿Sabes algo?-preguntó un pelinegro saliendo de un callejón asustando ligeramente a la pelirroja.

Cuando Erza se fijó en la figura, se percató de que era Gray Fullbuster, un compañero de su clase, pero aun así, ¿Que quería?

\- ¿Te lo han contado?-preguntó Gray seriamente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres...?-re-cuestionó Erza desconcertada.

Gray soltó un suspiro aliviado, y se dio media vuelta, decidido a marcharse.

\- Así está bien-susurró el muchacho con una sonrisa que ocultaba preocupación, desvaneciéndose en las sombras del ocaso.

\- "Que demonios"-pensó Erza totalmente desconcertada.

...

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, los pocos alumnos de los que disponía la escuela, salieron a paso rápido buscando el mejor lugar para comer.

Por su parte Lucy fue a la azotea, Erza había ido a ver el viejo trastero, esperando utilizarlo, así que estaba sola...

\- **Natsu** , di ahhhh-ordenó Lucy dulcemente mientras ofrecía un rollo de huevo.

De repente los palillos se quebraron, y el rollo de huevo cayó al suelo.

\- L-Lo siento **Natsu** , soy algo torpe-explicó la rubia con una sonrisa apenada.

\- Lucy-dijo Gray llegando a la azotea.

\- Ah, hola Gray-saludó la chica con una amable sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí sola?-preguntó el joven acercándose a la chica.

\- Oye Gray, sé que **Natsu** no te cae bien, pero no es de buena educación ignorarlo-replicó Lucy con un puchero molesto.

\- Aún sigues con eso...-murmuró Gray deteniendo su avance-¡Para ya Lucy, **Natsu** no es real!-exclamó el pelinegro zarandeando a la chica.

\- Deja eso Gray-respondió Lucy con una sonrisa, mientras trataba de alejar al chico sin mucho esfuerzo.

\- **Natsu** no existe, solo es...

...

Erza se dirigía hacia la azotea, aunque el almuerzo estaba a punto de terminar no le iría mal un pequeño descanso.

Al abrir la puerta casi se desmaya, Gray estaba retorciéndose en el suelo, mientras que su brazo estaba siendo retorcido, dejando ver los huesos escapar, sus dedos se habían destruido, y su brazo no tardó mucho en despegarse de su cuerpo, dejando salir un chorro de sangre, a la vez que el pelinegro emitía intensos gritos de dolor.

Erza reprimió el vómito, y se acercó lo más rápido que pudo, mientras trataba de ayudar a Gray, pudo ver a Lucy, dándose cuenta de que ni siquiera se había fijado en que estaba ahí.

La rubia estaba sentada en el suelo, repleta de sangre y con su vista fija en Gray.

\- ! ¿Qué demonios Lucy? ¡-exclamó la pelirroja, presa del pánica sin saber que había ocurrido, ni tampoco que debía hacer.

\- N-Natsu no ha hecho esto...ese no era Natsu-balbuceaba la rubia mientras sus ojos se agrandaban, dejando caer gruesas lágrimas.

...

Erza había decidido visitar a Wendy, había conocido a la pequeña en la escuela, y rápidamente se había transformado en una especie de hermana pequeña, por desgracia la peliazul tenía una salud delicada, y usualmente debía ingresar en el hospital.

\- Hola Wendy-saludó Erza alegremente mientras el típico olor de los hospitales la inundaba.

\- Erza-san-respondió la peliazul con una alegría incluso mayor que la de la pelirroja.

Erza y Wendy pasaron el tiempo hablando de temas sin interés, la pelirroja no quiso comentar el accidente de Gray, siendo esa su principal razón para estar hoy en el hospital.

El ocaso empezó a caer, y la pelirroja se levantó de su silla.

\- Me tengo que ir ya Wendy-anunció Erza con pesar en su voz.

\- No te preocupes Erza-san, te agradezco haber venido-respondió la peliazul negando con la cabeza mientras esbozaba una dulce sonrisa.

\- Trataré de venir más a menudo, debe ser muy aburrido estar aquí-explicó Erza con una sonrisa.

Wendy negó con la cabeza.

\- No pasa nada Erza-san, no es tan malo, la gente del hospital es muy amable-eso hizo reír a la pelirroja, sin duda Wendy era muy dulce-además **Natsu** -san suele venir a visitarme-añadió sonriente.

Erza se quedó paralizada, sintió su cuerpo helarse, sus miembros se tensaron, y un escalofrío la recorrió completamente.

\- ¿ **N-Natsu**?-balbuceó Erza fingiendo una ligera sonrisa.

\- Sí, es muy amable-explicó Wendy con un sonrojo mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

...

Erza andaba por las calles nerviosa, dando rápidos vistazos a todos los rincones, todo esto empezaba a afectarla, Gray había perdido un brazo, aunque la joven no sabía cómo había sucedido esto, Lucy estaba cerca de enloquecer, sino lo había hecho ya...y Wendy...la pelirroja dio un suspiro, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero al parecer todo tenía que ver con **Natsu** , alguien que ni siquiera existía.

La pelirroja entró en su casa, sus padres estaban de viaje, así que tendría que preparar ella la cena, la casa era acogedora, no sobresalía por su tamaño, pero aun así, solamente con entrar y ver los viejos muebles de madera, el perchero con una _bufanda blanca_ colgada, y los fotografías en la pared, sentías una enorme sensación de calidez.

La pelirroja preparó un poco de sopa, arroz y una hamburguesa, no era algo muy elaborado pero serviría.

Depositó los platos en la mesa, y se sentó.

"Itadakimasu"-anunció separando los palillos.

\- ¿Te gusta?-preguntó la pelirroja esperanzada.

\- Sí, cocinas genial Erza-respondió **Natsu** sonriendo.

\- Me alegro-añadió la muchacha con un ligero sonrojo.

Tardó un tiempo en percatarse, pero antes de dar otro bocado levantó su mirada, encontrándose con un pelirosa que sonreía.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó **Natsu** ladeando la cabeza.

Erza cerró los ojos aterrada, y al volver a abrirlos no encontró nada, su misma cena ante una silla vacía.

La pelirroja se tambaleó, deslizándose contra la pared del edificio.

\- "¿Qué demonios ocurre?"-pensó Erza en shock con los ojos desorbitados.

… **...**

 **Bien, sé que es bastante confuso, ante todo, este fic lo he hecho porque me apetecía algo de este estilo, es simplemente algo que se me ha ocurrido y que voy escribiendo.**

 **¿Quién será Natsu?, ¿Qué le ocurre a todos?, estas preguntas serán respondidas más adelante, tengo pensado que este fic dure unos cinco o seis capítulos, así que la historia irá bastante rápida.**

 **Sí a alguien le ha gustado, me encantaría leer teorías ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konichiwa, traigo otro capítulo de este extraño fic, sé que soy alguien que suele retrasarse, pero cabe decir que esto es un hobby, así que no puedo olvidar mis obligaciones.**

 **Como sabéis esta historia es algo especial, y no espero que reciba mucho apoyo, aún así bienvenido sea cualquier review.**

… **...**

 **Capítulo 2: Memento del dragón**

Alguna vez has sentido que no merece la pena hacer nada, que los días son lo mismo, que todo es siempre igual.

Bueno, eso era lo que yo sentía, hasta que paso a paso un día, en la colina la encontré.

Una chica con el cabello tan rojo que se burlaba de los cerezos, una mirada tan llena que te hacía tambalearte, y una belleza con la que nadie podría equipararse.

...

Esa imagen quedó grabada en la cabeza de Natsu, que ahora observaba pasmado por la ventana.

\- ¿Que ocurre Salamander?, pareces más idiota de lo normal-se burló Gajeel sentándose en su pupitre al lado de Natsu.

\- Cállate cabeza de tornillo, me aburres-replicó Natsu sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

\- Que extraño-pensó Gajeel antes de recostar la cabeza sobre el pupitre.

\- Les presentó a su nueva compañera, **Erza Scarlet** -anunció el profesor.

Allí, ante sus ojos estaba esa chica de nuevo, presentándose con una reverencia y una sonrisa.

...

Al parecer nadie había ido a hablar con **Erza** , la pelirroja se había recluido bajo un árbol, alejándose del resto.

Natsu tragó saliva y se acercó nervioso y con temblor en sus manos.

La pelirroja charlaba animadamente, a la nada, mientras en ocasiones tomaba un tono más serio.

\- H-Hola-saludó el pelirosa algo nervioso.

\- Hola, eres Natsu Dragneel, ¿cierto?-preguntó **Erza**.

\- Sí, es un placer-respondió el muchacho.

\- Si quieres puedes coger algo-ofreció **Erza** , mostrándole un delicioso bento a Natsu.

\- Si no te importa-dijo el pelirosa empezando a devorar el almuerzo.

\- No te preocupes, no tengo mucha hambre, y a Igneel le da igual-explicó la chica con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Igneel?-preguntó Natsu.

\- Sí, es él-respondió **Erza** apuntando a la nada.

...

Los días fueron pasando, Natsu se estaba enamorando perdidamente de **Erza** , y a pesar de las advertencias de Gajeel sobre que esa chica le olía raro, el pelirosa no se dejó afectar, y continuó ayudando a la pelirroja en multitud de ocasiones.

Aun así, **Erza** era alguien muy capaz, y aunque no destacaba por tener un gran número de amistades, llegó a ser admirada y codiciada, por muchos, tanto chicos como chicas, pero ninguno de ellos trataba de relacionarse con **Erza** , cuyo único amigo acabó siendo Natsu.

...

La noche estaba a punto de caer, y mientras la mayoría regresaba a sus hogares, Natsu estaba sentado en un banco, en uno de sus lugares favoritos, desde el cual se podía observar toda la ciudad, aunque cabe decir que esta no era muy grande.

\- ¿Natsu?-preguntó **Erza** con sorpresa.

El pelirosa levantó ligeramente la cabeza, encontrándose con **Erza** que cargaba una bolsa de la compra.

\- Yo **Erza** , ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Natsu sorprendido con un ligero sonrojo.

\- Vengo de hacer unos recados-respondió la chica agitando la bolsa.

Resulta que **Erza** vivía en una casa alejada de la ciudad, Natsu quedó impresionado al verla, allá, escondida entre los árboles, se trataba de una gigantesca mansión, que incluso de lejos se veía impresionante.

...

 **Erza** se había sentado junto al pelirosa, la noche acababa de llegar, y al contrario de la pelirroja que observaba el horizonte con una mirada serena y reflexiva, Natsu no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, mientras pasaba su mirada de un lugar a otro sin parar.

\- Supongo que tengo que darte las gracias-sonrió **Erza** agachando la cabeza.

\- ¿Eh?-balbuceó el pelirosa confundido.

\- Fuiste el primero que me habló, y siempre me estás ayudando-explicó **Erza** con seriedad.

\- Tengo mis motivos...-susurró Natsu apartando la mirada sonrojado.

 **Erza** esbozó una ligera sonrisa al ver la actitud de Natsu, y mientras la brisa, ahora nocturna agitaba su cabello…

\- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

...

Erza estaba agotada, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, la locura de la aparición de **Natsu** no la había dejado descansar.

El día en la escuela había pasado rápidamente, como presidenta del consejo tenía varias obligaciones, pero ni ella estaba con la energía necesaria, ni había ningún trabajo pendiente.

Al parecer Lucy aún no se había recuperado tras el accidente de Gray, y lo mismo ocurría con este cuya fractura en el brazo tomaría mucha rehabilitación, sabía que su obligación era visitarlos para dar apoyo, pero…

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, Erza había subido a la azotea, la pelirroja se sentó en uno de los bancos, dejando que la brisa agitase sus cabellos, el lugar estaba completamente desolado, estando únicamente ella.

\- ! Tú ¡-exclamó una voz apareciendo de la nada.

Erza empalideció ante la imagen, se parecía a **Natsu** , pero no tenía el ojo derecho, su brazo izquierdo había sido mutilado, y una cicatriz en su torso no dejaba de sangrar.

\- ! Olvídalo ¡-exclamó con una voz distorsionada que pasaba de aguda a grave, mientras sangre salía de su boca.

La pelirroja estaba aterrada no podía mover un músculo, y mucho menos hablar ante la horrorosa imagen.

\- Recuerdalo, **Natsu Dragneel** no debe existir-bramó furioso de tal manera que su propio cuerpo sufrió un extraño espasmo.

Erza se tambaleó hacia la puerta de la azotea, se sentía mareada, con náuseas, la imagen que había visto y que la perseguiría por siempre, había desaparecido tan rápido como había llegado, aun así, la pelirroja sabía que no había desaparecido por él mismo, ya que vio un cuchillo atravesar su cuerpo.

...

Natsu estaba parado ante la prominente mansión, contrario a su personalidad, estaba nervioso, saber que esa era la casa de **Erza** le agitaba demasiado.

Dando un suspiro abrió la chirriante puerta entrando a la gigantesca edificación.

El patio estaba decorado con estatuas, y los arbustos estaban podados con diferentes formas.

Al llegar ante la gran puerta de robusta madera, el pelirosa dio varios golpes, esperando ser recibido, preferiblemente por **Erza** , y no sus padres.

Su suspiro al ver a la pelirroja se transformó en un rápido sonrojo, aunque la chica solo vestía un simple vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, era suficiente, junto con su sonrisa y su cálido pelo rojo, para reconfortar a Natsu.

\- Bienvenido-saludó **Erza** con una reverencia.

\- He llegado-respondió el muchacho de la forma más inteligente que pudo.

 _ **"**_ _MÁS EN CANTOS DE SIRENA SIEMPRE HABRÁ LETRA PEQUEÑA"_

… **...**

 **¿Qué tal?, espero que os haya gustado, está historia constará de tres capítulos, en el capítulo cuatro se desvelará todo, y el cinco será el desenlace, aunque por cómo va la historia, creo que alguien podría saber que ocurre antes de eso, sin nada más que decir me despido, esperando leer alguna teoría interesante.**

 **Sayonara.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, aquí tenéis otro capítulo de este fic, esperaba subirlo mucho antes, pero debido a que me quedé atascado en otro fic no pude continuarlo.**

 **Sintiendo el retraso espero que lo disfrutéis**

 **..** **...**

 **Capítulo 3: El dragón oculto**

Natsu aún se agitaba algo nervioso seguía sin entender porque **Erza** le había invitado, pero aún así era genial.  
La pelirroja le había pedido que tomase asiento, mientras Natsu estaba sentado el el cómodo sofá, el sonido continuo del reloj, le hacía darse cuenta del poco sonido que había en el lugar.

Ya harto de esperar, aunque solo habían pasado unos dos minutos, el pelirosa se levantó de un salto, decidiendo investigar un poco.  
Salió del salón, llegando a la recepción, donde una gigantesca escalera de madera vieja ocupaba la parte central.  
Natsu siguió andando mientras aspiraba el aroma del lugar, el lugar estaba lleno de un aroma a madera, que, combinado con el aroma a fresas típico de **Erza** , le intoxicaba completamente, bueno, lástima que el putrefacto olor a sangre y carne podrida lo estropease.

\- Debiste esperar-dijo **Erza** seriamente.

...

Erza estaba sentada, con las manos en las rodillas, tratando de aguantar su nerviosismo, la mirada chocolate de Lucy, tumbada en su cama, la recorría inquiriendo en cada parte de ella con una extrema frialdad.

\- ¿Que tal estás?-preguntó Erza tratando de mantener una apariencia serena con algo de dificultat.  
\- Estoy genial, tan solo algo resfriada-respondió la rubia sonriendo forzadamente.  
\- ¿L-Lucy?-Erza tragó duro ante la mirada sin vida de la joven.  
\- ¿Y tu que tal tú Erza?-la pelirroja sintió un escalofrío recorrerla-¿Has estado con **Natsu**?-preguntó Lucy con rencor.  
\- ¿Q-Que?  
\- Desde que **Natsu** te conoció ha cambiado, é-él...ni siquiera ha venido a verme-exclamó la rubia llorando.  
- **N-Natsu** -susurró la pelirroja con una sonrisa forzosa y un balbuceo.  
\- ¡Todo es tu culpa!-exclamó Lucy desgarrándose la garganta a causa del grito.

...

Erza abrió la puerta de la polvorienta sala, la escalera ante ella llevaba al sótano, el lugar donde actualmente residían todos los archivos concernientes a la escuela y sus alumnos, la pelirroja tomó aire antes de entrar, si él no mentía ahí estaba su respuesta, ya no podía perder tiempo, no después de lo ocurrido.

...

Natsu llevaba encerrado en ese oscuro sótano desde hace ya...bueno, a decir verdad no lo sabía, el tiempo era difícil de interpretar estando encerrado.  
Una vez más como todos los días la puerta se abrió, de ella descendió una sonriente pelirroja que cargaba una bandeja con un tazón de sopa y un plato con carne.  
 **Erza** se arrodilló ante Natsu sonriendo cálidamente, los ojos ya casi sin vida del pelirosa se encontraron con los suyos.

\- Vamos Natsu-dijo **Erza** dando dando una cucharada al joven.

Natsu no se resistió, tras todo ese tiempo y tantas torturas había dejado todo atrás.

Tras terminar Natsu de comer **Erza** se sentó sobre su regazo apoyando su cuerpo contra el del muchacho, cabe decir que este tenía sus manos atadas a la pared con fuertes cadenas.

\- Te amo Natsu

Tras decir esto con una tierna sonrisa **Erza** se sonrojó y dándose la vuelta le dio un cálido beso al pelirosa.  
Natsu se reprendió, al parecer, y aun con todo lo ocurrido estaba loco por ella.

...

Erza volvía de visitar a Lucy, aún sentía escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo, pero haciendo caso omiso se dirigió hacia su casa.  
La puerta estaba abierta...en la recepción se encontró cara a cara con Wendy, la pequeña lo observaba con ambigüedad, lentamente sacó un cuchillo de su manga mientras esbozaba una extraña sonrisa.

\- W-Wendy  
\- Esto es por **Natsu** , Erza-san

Antes de asestar el golpe, el cuchillo fue lanzado unos siete metros y Wendy se desplomó en el suelo.  
Ahí estaba otra vez, ese **Natsu** destrozado de aspecto horrendo, y con una cuchillada de más.

\- Deberías vigilar tu alrededor, aunque no puedo deja que mueras todavía-gruño el chico con rencor en su voz.  
\- ¿Que demonios me está ocurriendo?-preguntó Erza en voz alta cayendo de rodillas.  
\- Para responder a eso, deberías ir a la escuela, quizá haya algo interesante...no sé, en el sótano-la figura sonrió, pero sus ojos mostraban ira, furia odio y rencor.

...

 **Erza** almorzaba bajo un árbol, contando los minutos para que la escuela terminase y pudiese ir de vuelta con Natsu.

\- Oye, ¿Sabes donde esta Salamander?-preguntó Gajeel con algo de molestia.  
\- ¿Quién?  
\- Natsu Dragneel, le oí decir que iría a tu casa, pero lleva sin venir cuatro días-explicó Gajeel con sospecha en su voz.  
\- No tengo ni idea de donde está, quizás ha enfermado-respondió **Erza** con seriedad.  
\- *Me huele raro*-pensó Gajeel.

...

Natsu volvió a ver como la luz se adentraba en la sala, probablemente era hora de cenar.  
La situación transcurrió como siempre, Natsu aceptaba casi sin vida todas las caricias de **Erza.**

\- Tu amigo está sospechando, quizá sea hora de eliminarlo-explicó la pelirroja con una tierna sonrisa.  
\- Ga-Gajeel-balbuceó el pelirosa.  
\- Así es, no te preocupes, no nos molestará, mañana estará acabado.

...

 **Erza** había salido al encuentro de Gajeel, ya era de noche, y el cielo estaba cubierto por un manto rojo.  
Mientras en el sótano de la pelirroja.

\- Con suerte Gajeel acabará con ella.  
\- No quiero que eso ocurra.  
\- Eres idiota, ¿Olvidas que nos ha secuestrado, y casi estamos muertos-Natsu señaló el cuerpo de un pelirosa maltrecho.  
\- L-Lo sé, pero...  
\- La odiamos  
\- La quiero

...

Erza abrió la caja que extrañamente más le llamó la atención, apartando el polvo, y lanzando todos los objetos que no le interesaban acabó por encontrarlo.

\- ¿Un anuario?-pensó abriéndolo.

Erza fue pasando las páginas, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de muchos alumnos, inconscientemente ella también esbozó una dulce sonrisa, hasta que esta se transformó en una mueca de locura.

\- N-No, n-no es posible-balbuceó arrancando la foto de un sonriente **Natsu Dragneel**.

Pero, fue aún peor, cuando al arrancar la imagen de **Natsu** se encontró con la suya.

\- ¿Que demonios es esto?-exclamó golpeando la mesa.  
\- ¿E-Este soy yo?

La pelirroja se giró encontrándose con **Natsu** que sujetaba la imagen que había arrancado antes.

\- Eso es **Natsu** , y ella es a quién buscabas...-dijo una voz con un tono grave y agudo.  
\- Erza-afirmó el pelirosa.

… **...**

 **¿Que tal?, según mis cálculos este es el antepenúltimo capítulo, la historia esta a punto de revelarse completamente, así que paciencia, o puede que alguno ya sepa que se viene.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, antes que nada, no tenía pensado subir este capítulo pero va siendo hora de terminar esta historia, además, hoy tenía una especie de día libre.**

 **Como recomendación, y debido a mi inconstante y tardía actualización, os recomiendo que volváis a leer una vez más el fic para no perder nada, aunque no es esencial si recordáis la historia.**

 **Bien, aquí está, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que estoy teniendo en todos mis fics, y gracias a todos los que comentáis, a leer...**

… **...**

 **Capítulo 4: La luna roja**

La luna era roja.

La azotea de la escuela estaba teñida con el inusual fulgor rojo, que resplandecía en esa cabellera roja.

La puerta chirrió, Erza apartó la mirada de la verja y encaró al chico con seriedad.

\- ¿A que viene esto?-preguntó Gajeel con precaución.

Un rayo de luz centelleó en la mano de la pelirroja, esta cesó su seriedad, y adorno su rostro con la sonrisa más putrefacta y horrenda que Gajeel había visto nunca.

El pelinegro retrocedió ligeramente con un pequeño temblor, pero tragando duro dijo

\- Sabes, antes pensé que había algo que olía mal en ti, pero creo que me equivoqué...apestas.

…...

Natsu se tambaleó hacia la salida de esa putrefacta mansión, la brisa de la noche acariciaba horrendamente el magullado cuerpo del pelirosa, oscilando de un lado para otro el pelirosa empezó a recorrer el camino hacia la escuela.

\- ! **Que piensas hacer¡** -exclamaba Natsu en su oído.

El pelirosa no respondía y agónico continuaba con su recorrido.

\- **Ella nos ha destruido, si la persigues terminaremos muertos, deja que Gajeel se encargue-** rogaba en vano el joven con una voz ronca y monstruosa.

\- **¡TAN SOLO DETENTE!**

Nada, Natsu bien sabía que rogarle no serviría de nada, además, tampoco es que pudiese detenerlo por el mismo, cuando ni siquiera era real.

…...

Gajeel esquivó con dificultad el corte de la joven, con una sonrisa nerviosa retrocedió hasta chocar contra la verja y en un ágil movimiento rebasó a Erza logrando propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro.

Erza zarandeó su cabeza, y antes de que Gajeel volviese a golpearla lanzó un tajo a su rostro que este logró esquivar milagrosamente, aunque dejó un corte en su mejilla.

\- Parece que te gusta mover esa cosa de un lado a otro-trató de bromear Gajeel que a pesar de estar completamente aterrado aún mantenía una al parecer imborrable sonrisa.

Erza volvió a reír observando la luna, y en un segundo volvió a abalanzarse sobre él.

El pelinegro mostró un rostro convencido y en el instante en el que el cuchillo iba a atravesar su cráneo, se agachó recibiendo una nueva cicatriz, y dando un golpe con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago de la maga consiguió que soltase el cuchillo.

Ante la atenta mirada de los tres, Gajeel se abalanzó hacia el cuchillo, y en un instante la luna se tiñó completamente de rojo.

\- Esto es por Salam...

Una salpicadura, el continuo goteo de un grifo a medio cerrar, eso era el estómago de Gajeel.

El pelinegro estaba desconcertado, ¿Quién?, Erza estaba moribunda ante él, con una corte por todo su torso, y estaba...sorprendida.

En un último instante Gajeel giró su rostro, y encontró a alguien con el pelo rosa que no conocía, en ese mismo instante la sonrisa que había permanecido indeleble en todo el combate acababa de desaparecer.

El pelirosa se alejó asqueado de sus propias manos que compartían el tono de la luna, un susurró agónico lo alejó momentáneamente de su espanto, y se acercó a ella.

\- Na..tsu...

La lágrimas empezaron a bañar el rostro de Erza, pero no eran suyas.

\- S..Sie...nto...que todo...a..caba...se así.

Natsu gruñó hacia el cielo, ¿Porque?, todo estaba mal, él, él tan solo quería que todo fuese normal.

\- ¡ENTONCES PORQUE!

\- Yo...a mí...rea...l...men...te quiero, Natsu.

Y una vez más, la luna volvió a teñirse del más puro rojo.

\- **¿Que demonios has hecho Natsu?**

Y otra vez ocurrió, una nube negra cubrió la luna y en el instante en el que la oscuridad reinó en la azotea ella apareció.

Era de pequeña estatura y su larga melena rubia ondeaba con la brisa del viento, llevaba un vestido blanco.

\- ¿Hacemos un trato?-preguntó con voz divertida la pequeña.

Natsu la observó con los ojos vacíos, ya prácticamente sin vida.

\- No eres muy hablador, bueno, no te culpo-siguió riendo dulcemente-verás, que dirías si te ofreciese devolverle la vida.

Natsu tosió sorprendido por la oferta, estaba agotado, así que hablar era casi imposible, pero logró dar un asentimiento.

\- Así me gusta, verás, no puedo devolverla a la vida en su cuerpo actual, pero puedo hacer que nazca en lugar de quién estaba destinado a hacerlo, aunque para devolver una vida se necesita algo a cambio.

La luna volvió a brillar sobre la pequeña.

\- Dos vidas humanas, tú has matado ya uno, así que solo falta otra...aunque debo advertirte de que el trato solo es posible en 6 y 40 segundos tras la muerte, y llevamos 1 y 20 segundos, así que no creo que consigas otra vida humana-la pequeña sonrió otra vez.

La luna reflejo su luz en el cuchillo que reposaba intacto al lado de Natsu, el pelirosa estiró el brazo hasta rozarlo.

Lo levantó como si fuese el objeto más pesado que hubiese visto en su vida.

Natsu suspiró decepcionado y se recostó sobre la azotea, ya nada podía hacer para cambiar esto, al menos todo terminaba, aunque podríamos decir que era un Bad **END**

\- Volverá ¿Cierto?

\- Por supuesto, por quién me tomas para no respetar un trato-preguntó con voz molesta.

Y en el instante en el que la sangre manchó el cuchillo el trato estaba sellado.

Y la luna seguía más roja que nunca.

…...

Nada...

Todo había terminado...

Erza volvería a vivir, a costa de su propia vida...

Natsu estaba lleno de magulladuras mientras desaparecía, y aún así tenía una sonrisa...

Todo había terminado...

Pero **Natsu** se rehusó...

…...

Se miró al espejo, no recordaba quién era, no recordaba de donde venía, pero recordaba su nombre.

\- Natsu-susurró con voz baja.

Y no solo eso, también recordaba algo, debía encontrarla...fuese quién fuese.

El pelirosa ascendió desde el sótano y abrió la puerta que dejó entrar una luz cegadora.

Mientras, recostado en un rincón estaba Natsu con la vista fija en el gélido suelo del sótano.

\- **Esto no terminará nunca-** susurró desesperado.

…...

Lucy lloraba desconsolada en su habitación, había vuelto a ocurrir siempre que su padre tomaba alcohol perdía la cabeza, la muerte de su madre era demasiado para él, incluso estuvo a punto de...

La rubia se aferró con fuerza a la almohada, mientras unas gruesas lágrimas surcaron de sus ojos.

\- ¿Quién eres?-preguntó entrecortada por los sollozos.

\- Puedes llamarme Natsu.

…...

Wendy estaba sumida en una completa depresión, la posibilidad de ver el mundo se le había cerrado al nacer con ese cuerpo maldito que no paraba de enfermarse.

Por mucho que hiciese nunca podría vivir una vida normal, estaría encerrada por siempre en esa blanca habitación.

\- ¿Porqué lloras?

La pequeña peliazul se removió las lágrimas que habían caído de improvisto en sus ojos.

\- ¿Quién eres?-balbuceó entrecortada por los sollozos.

\- Me llamo Natsu.

…...

Las rodillas del pelirosa dejaron de funcionar, y en un segundo cayó al suelo observando desconcertado a la chica ante él, sin duda, era ella.

\- Natsu-susurró Erza dejando caer la imagen en la que salía ella con una sonrisa.

Mientras detrás de ambos, él estaba empezando a desvanecerse, quién lo diría, tras haber tratado de borrar la existencia de Natsu en este mundo, lo único que debía hacer era mostrar la realidad...al fin podría descansar.

… **...**

 **Y aquí termina el penúltimo capítulo de Locura de Dragón.**

 **Revelaciones por todas partes, espero que os haya gustado, quizás alguna parte ha sido demasiado improvista, pero eh, yo tenía pensado hacerlo así.**

 **Se agradecen enormemente los comentarios, y a todos los que han seguido esta historia, muchas gracias, y hasta el próximo, y último capítulo.**

 **PD: Alguien ha visto las referencias a Undertale?**


	5. Chapter 5

…...Hey

Bueno, no sé si alguien me recuerda todavía. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí.

Esto no es una actualización, así que si no te interesan los motivos tienes permiso para irte ;).

Tras desaparecer la primera vez de Fanfiction, decidí reincorporarme una vez más a esta página y continuar con mis historias, pero no pensé en algo, la universidad.

Estoy en la carrera de medicina, y he estado estudiando como un psicópata los últimos tres meses, así que si ya me ha sido difícil salir algún día de fiesta, mucho menos he podido pensar en escribir un fic.

Ahora pretendo nuevamente reincorporarme, pero no puedo prometer una actualización constante, quiero decir no creo que pueda un capítulo por semana, aunque al menos terminaré los fics que tengo, luego ya veremos que sucede.

Sin más agradezco todo el apoyo que habéis dado a mis historias, y bueno, hasta la próxima, aunque por cierto si queréis dejar algo en los comentarios, que sea que historia queréis que actualice en primer lugar.

Por cierto para avisar voy a subir también estos fics a , y aunque todavía no lo sé quizás también a Wattpad, es por informar :).

Adiós, y hasta que volvamos a leernos.


End file.
